


Eccedentesiast

by lonelypotato



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, LMAO, because, i can't write, ohmygodsomuchfluff, story will start off slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelypotato/pseuds/lonelypotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After breaking up with your boyfriend, you find yourself crying in the park.<br/>And there, you encounter a certain someone who will flip your frown upside down</p>
<p>WINKS AUDIBLY</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eccedentesiast

There's been a bit of a misunderstanding. Ah, who are you kidding.  
This relationship is already over.  
Your boyfriend, the love of your life, your knight in shining armor, the apple of your eye, whom you have pursued for all 4 years of high school, wore an expression of sadness, fear, and guilt.  
“Y/n, please,” he pleaded, tears welling up in his eyes, “please listen to me, it's really complicated and I know it looks bad but I can explain--”  
You cut him by throwing a book at his face.  
He immediately doubled over in pain, his hands desperately attempting to stop the stream of blood flowing from his nose.  
You look down at him, shaking your head. You were crying hysterically, your vision blurred by the tears in your eyes.  
“I can't fucking believe you.”  
And with that, you're out the door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The park was silent, and you shivered a bit as a cold gust of wind blew by. You sat down on the park bench, staring up into the night sky. Emotions began to swirl again: betrayal, heartbreak, and anger. Tears began to fall down your face again, and the empty park echoed with your sobs.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You probably cried for an hour before calming down again. By now, the sun was starting to peek over the horizon. You’ve been in this damn park for the entire night, and the probability of you catching a cold after this was over 9000. Then, you began to sing.

"I try to ignore the hurt inside  
And bit by bit, part of me dies  
The smile on my face is just a lie  
A lie, a lie, that I can't hide

The blade of a knife that cuts so deep  
The pain, the pain, I don't dare speak  
I can't let you know the way I feel  
A secret I will keep

I don't need your sympathy  
Your vicious lies, they're killing me  
And you don't even understand  
The things I feel or who I am

Try so hard to bring you joy  
My heart is cold, the flame has died  
I hide behind the lie that has become the new me

I toss and I turn, I just can't sleep  
You're gone, so long, that's fine with me  
I won't turn around, my mind is clear  
But the wounds that you leave never heal

Now I know you'll never change  
You've got the same look on your face  
And things will never be the same  
It's over now and you're to blame

Twist the knife, I feel the pain  
You hurt me but I won't complain  
And like a fool I'm smiling through the tears  
A fool for you

A trick of the light, where am I?  
Time fades away like yesterday

I don't need your sympathy  
Your vicious lies, they're killing me  
And things will never be the same  
It's over now and I'm to blame

Can you do one last thing for me?  
Put me out of my misery  
I hide behind the lie that has become the new me  
The real me

The blade of a knife that cuts so deep  
The pain, the pain, I don't dare speak  
I can't let you know the way I feel  
A secret I will keep."

You let out a long sigh. Singing always makes you feel a bit better. You stood up and were about to leave when--

"that was great." hummed a low voice from behind.

**Author's Note:**

> song is called "Baloney Speaker" and it's really good here go check it out
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yj_K9PfrJsA


End file.
